A “non-structural” turbine exhaust case typically used for gas turbines and is basically little more than an aerodynamic fairing, and carries no additional load other than its own weight and any aerodynamic loading effecting thereon. A “structural” turbine exhaust case on the other hand not only supports its own weight and any aerodynamic loading, but also supports a bearing housing and bearing for a main spool of the engine, typically, the low pressure spool. Present state of the art structural turbine exhaust cases, and in particular the bearing housing and the airfoils components, are made of cast components. However, cast components used in smaller airborne gas turbine engines (e.g. about 2000 lbs thrust and under) will increase the weight and thereby cost of manufacturing. Thus it would be desirable to provide a configuration with the strength-to-weight ratio.